


Kuin Irvikissa

by PakkasHenki



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Permanent Injury, Romance, injured kaito, kaito gets shot
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PakkasHenki/pseuds/PakkasHenki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi vannoo saavansa omahyväisen mestarivarkaan hymyn katoamaan, mutta pitääkö lupaus, kun Kid käy hänen takiaan lähellä kuolemaa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuin Irvikissa

**Author's Note:**

> En ole erityisen hyvin perehtynyt Meitantei Conaniin. Kaikki elokuvat olen nähnyt, muutaman jakson animea ja hyllystä löytyy pari pokkaria. Magic Kaito mangat taas olen lukenut kaikki, plus fanfictejä olen kummastakin lueskellut enemmän, kuin laki sallii. Joten vedän tätä nyt aika nätisti ns. näppituntumalta eli jos teen jonkin pahan asiavirheen minua saa ja pitääkin korjata.

_"Kaikki alkoi hymystä._

_Ei! Väärin!_

_Kaikki alkoi virnistyksestä._

_Niin leveästä, että jopa itse Irvikissa olisi kateellinen._

_Shinichiä ei tuo hymyntapainen kiinnostanut._

_Ei. Ei aluksi._

_Häntä kiinnosti vain tuo omahyväinen mestarivaras, joka aina tilaisuuden tullen avoimesti pilkkasi häntä._

_Shinichi halusi nähdä tuon virnistyksen katoavan hitaasti, kun hän iskisi käsiraudat lopullisesti varkaan ranteisiin, mutta sitten eräänä yönä kaikki muuttui…"_

* * *

 

Askel.  
Askel.  
Askel.  
Lätäkkö.  
Loikka.  
Askel.  
Shinichi Kudo asteli verkkaisesti pitkin öisen kaupungin katuja. Päivän  
sateesta jäänyt vesi teki ilmasta kylmän ja kostean ja kaduista vaarallisen  
liukkaat pienen yöpakkasen tehdessä tuloaan. Shinichi hieroi käsiään yhteen ja  
sujautti ne sitten mustan nahkatakkinsa taskuihin, jotta hänen sormensa eivät  
paleltuisi entisestään. Hanskat nuori mies oli unohtanut kiireissään kotiin  
piirongin päälle, kun Ran oli tullut hakemaan häntä.  
Shinichi veti villahuivinsa leukaansa asti ja katseli kuinka hänen  
lapsuudenystävänsä käveli jonkin matkaa hänen edellään ystävänsä Sonokon kanssa.  
Nuori sinisilmäinen nainen selitti äänekkäästi Ranille kuinka hän tulisi tällä  
kertaa tapaamaan unelmiensa miehen mestarivaras Kaito Kidin.  
Niin, Kaito Kid.  
Kolmikko oli juuri matkalla katsomaan yhdeksi historian taitavimmaksi  
varkaaksi tituleeratun miehen ryöstö keikkaa, josta tämä oli varoittanut  
poliiseja jo etukäteen lyhyellä runonparrella ja karikatyyrisellä omakuvalla  
varustetulla kortilla, kuten hänellä tapana oli. Shinichiä itseään ei olisi  
huvittanut lähteä tuona iltana katsomaan omahyväisen mestarivarkaan keikkaa,  
mutta poliisivoimien komisario Ginzo Nakamori oli häntä henkilökohtaisesti  
pyytänyt avustamaan Kidin kiinnisaamisessa viimeisen kolmen kuukauden ajan.  
Eihän ylpeä komisario olisi tietenkään halunnut ketään ulkopuolisia hänen ja  
yksikkönsä omaan aavevarasjahtiin, mutta epäonnistumisia oli tullut niin monia,  
että ylemmältä taholta oli tullut käsky ottaa yksikön avuksi vähintään yksi  
etsivä, joka kykenisi edes jollain tasolla havainnoimaan Kaito Kidin temput ja  
näkemään niiden läpi.  
Näin ollen Shinichiä oli mainetta niittäneenä yksityisetsivänä pyydetty  
mukaan. Aluksi nuorukainen oli kieltäytynyt ja yrittänyt selittää, että hän oli  
enemmän kiinnostunut murhista, sekä suositellut paremmaksi vaihtoehdoksi  
japanilais-englantilaista kollegaansa Hakuba Sagurua, joka oli paljon  
kiinnostuneempi tapauksesta. Nakamori kuitenkaan ei halunnut toista nuorta  
etsivää kontolleen sillä tämä oli kuulemma osallistunut useampaankin Kidin  
takaa-ajoon, eikä hänestä ollut sen suurempaa hyötyä komisarion kokemusten  
mukaan. Viimeisen naulan arkkuun löi se, että Ran ja Sonoko kuulivat asiasta ja  
niinpä Shinichi pakotettiin mukaan mestarivarkaan keikoille.  
Nuorukainen itse olisi halunnut mieluummin paneutua niin sanottuun Mustan  
organisaation tapaukseen, jota hän oli lähtenyt selvittämään silloin kun muilta  
murhatapaukseltaan ehti. Shinichi oli nimittäin puoli vuotta takaperin taas  
sattumalta todistanut murhan. Yksityisetsivä oli ollut palaamassa iltamyöhällä  
kotiin ratkaistuaan taas kerran erään erittäin haastavan tapauksen ja oli  
sattunut pimeälle syrjäkujalle juuri väärään aikaan. Hänen onnekseen kaksi  
mustiin pukeutunutta miestä eivät, olleet huomannet häntä. Ilo oli kuitenkin  
lyhyt aikainen sillä ennen kuin Shinichi, ehti tehdä mitään miehet olivat jo  
poissa ja jättäneet jälkeensä ruumiin. Ruumis tutkittiin, mutta mitään ei saatu  
selville. Tapaus jäi kuitenkin kalvamaan nuorta etsivää ja hän lähti  
selvittämään asiaa omin nokkineen, mikä ei ollut ihan helppoa. Mustiin  
pukeutuneista miehistä ei nimittäin löytynyt mitään tietoa, kuin heitä ei olisi  
koskaan ollut olemassakaan.  
Tämän takia nuorukainen oli varsin vastahakoinen hyppelehtimään pitkin  
museoiden kattoja ja jahtaamaan Kaito Kidiä. Varkaat eivät yksinkertaisesti  
kiinnostaneet häntä.  
Shinichin oli kuitenkin myönnettävä vastahakoisesti itselleen, että yksi  
ainoa asia varkaassa onnistui jollain tavalla kuitenkin joka ikinen kerta  
kiinnittämään hänen huomionsa.  
Hymy.  
Leveä virnistys, joka ei tuntunut pyyhkiytyvän aavevarkaan kasvoilta  
koskaan.  
Hyppäsi hän sitten selälleen kerrostalon katolta tai osoitettiinpa häntä  
aseella - oli tilanne mikä tahansa Kaito Kid vain hymyili.  
Ja mikä pahinta Shinichi ei kyennyt saamaan tuota hymyä mielestään. Se  
vainosi häntä jopa uniin asti ja se jos mikä ärsytti nuorta etsivää. Siksipä hän  
olikin jo ensimmäisessä jahdissa vannonut, että jos hän joskus saisi  
tilaisuuden, hän pyyhkisi tuon virnistyksen varkaan kasvoilta.  
"Shinichi! Tule nyt jo!" Ran huikkasi havahduttaen etsivän mietteistään.  
"Tulossa." Shinichi huokaisi ja asteli sisään paikalliseen museoon Ranin  
pidellessä ovea avoinna. Kolmikko pujotteli tottuneesti kymmenien poliisien  
seasta keskelle museon pääaulaa, jossa seisoi kaikessa komeudessaan suuri  
siivekäs leijonaa muistuttava veistos. Itse veistos oli jo varsin vaikuttava  
näky marmorin sävyisineen pintoineen ja yksityiskohtineen, mutta vielä  
näyttävämmän siitä teki leijonan kaulassa roikkuva kaulakääty, johon oli  
upotettu helmiä ja suuri sininen jalokivi – Jääkuolema.  
Heti komisario Nakamorin läheisyyteen päästyään Shinichin ensimmäinen ajatus  
museoon asetettujen ansojen havainnoinnin lisäksi oli, miksei hän ollut ottanut  
mukaan korvatulppia. Komisario oli nimittäin varsin kovaääninen aina Kaito Kidin  
jahdin aikaan ja nytkin hän seisoi veistoksen vierellä edessään rivillinen  
varsin hermostuneenoloinen joukkio poliiseja ja meuhkasi näille ohjeita ja  
toimintasuunnitelmia niin, että koko museo raikui. Joskus Shinichi ihmetteli  
suuresti miksi ihmeessä poliisit edes vaivautuivat pähkäilemään miten ihmeessä  
mestarivaras oli aina askeleen heitä edellä, kun Nakamori käytännössä kertoi  
kaiken koko maailmalle.  
Nuori etsivä käveli verkkaisesti ohi Kidin tämän päivän saaliin Jääkuoleman,  
jättäen Ranin ja Sonokon ihastelemaan jalokiveä ja suuntasi kulkunsa suoraan  
museon katolle. Hän tiesi, että aavevaras rakasti näyttäviä pakoja ja lähtikin  
näin ollen usein riippuliitimellään karkuun suoraan poliisien edestä.  
Mitä Shinichi oli oppinut Kaito Kidistä viimeisen kolmen kuukauden aikana,  
niin oli ainakin se että tämä rakasti härnätä poliiseja ja erityisesti komisario  
Nakamoria. Varas järjesti tarkoituksella monia "läheltä piti" –tilanteita ja  
antoi jahtaajiensa uskoa, että heillä oli ollut hänet melkein näpeissään.  
Omahyväinen.  
Se sana kuvasi etsivän mielestä hänen päätelmiensä ja tarkkailuidensa mukaan  
tällä hetkellä aavevarasta kaikista parhaiten. Vaikkakin Shinichin oli  
myönnettävä, että oli Kidillä jonkinlaista "selkärankaa", esimerkiksi hänen  
"kehenkään ei satu" politiikkansa oli pitänyt ainakin tähän päivään asti.  
Shinichi työnsi hitaasti auki raskaan metallioven, joka johti katolle. Hän  
istahti katon reunalle kohtaan johon viereinen korkeampi rakennus loi varjonsa.  
Etsivä suorastaan sulautui varjoihin tummassa nahkatakissaan ja mustissa  
suorissa housuissaan. Hän nojautui hieman taaksepäin, vetäisi keuhkoihinsa  
kylmää yöilmaa ja jäi odottamaan.  
Shinichi ei joutunut odottamaan kauaa, sillä pian portaikosta kaikuivatkin jo  
komisarion huudot poliisivoimien säestämänä. Raskas metalliovi lennähti auki  
voimalla ja jäi huojumaan yhden saranan varaan, kun poliisit tunkivat koko  
joukollaan katolle.  
Aavevarasta ei kuitenkaan näkynyt. Tämän poliisitkin huomasivat pian ja  
alkoivat katsella hölmistyneinä ympärilleen.  
"Juurihan hän oli tässä!" Nakamori mylvi ja vilkuili ympärilleen.  
"Piirittäkää alue! Hän ei saa päästä pakoon!" Mies karjui määräyksiä ja pian  
koko hänen yksikkönsä rynnistikin takaisin portaikkoon Nakamorin seuratessa  
tiiviisti perässä.  
Shinichi huokaisi syvään ja nousi hitaasti seisomaan. Juuri sillä hetkellä  
portaikosta astui valkeaan verhoutunut hahmo.  
Kaito Kid.  
Mestarivaras käveli hitaasti katonreunaa kohti ja kohotti varastamansa  
sinisen jalokiven kuun valoa vasten. Se hehkui kauniina värjäten Kidin valkean  
takin ja viitan kimmeltävän siniseksi.  
Shinichi ei voinut itselleen mitään hän vain tuijotti, painoi muistiin  
varkaan jokaisen piirteen, vaikka hänen olisi kuulunut rynnätä tämän luokse ja  
pidättää hänet.  
Aavevarkaan valkea silinterihattu oli hieman kallellaan ja paljasti  
tavallista enemmän hänen tummanruskeita lähes mustia sotkuisia hiuksiaan.  
Silmänpäälle varovasti aseteltu monokkeli heijasti jalokiven sinistä valoa ja  
esti yhdessä hatun luomien varjojen kanssa näkemästä kasvojenpiirteitä  
kunnolla.  
Mutta se mikä kiinnitti etsivän huomion, olivat Kidin huulet. Ne olivat  
hieman raollaan, mutta muuten lähes suorana viivana.  
Niin viivana.  
Mestarivaras ei hymyillyt.  
Kaikki mitä hänen kasvoistaan pystyi näkemään, ei paljastanut tunteita.  
Kid vain tuijotti kiveä ilmeettömästi ja lopulta asetteli sen kauniisti katon  
reunalle.  
Kun jalokivi osui punaiseen tiilikivetykseen, Shinichi heräsi transsistaan ja  
sai itsensä liikkeelle. Hän käveli hitaasti ääntäkään päästämättä yhä lähemmäs  
varasta.  
"Ikävä kyllä Meitantei, minulla ei ole tänään aikaa leikkiä sinun kanssasi."  
Kid lähes kuiskasi.  
Shinichi pysähtyi niille sijoilleen, jokin ei todellakaan ollut oikein.  
Mestarivarkaan puhesävy oli suorastaan kylmä, eikä sitä tavanomaista hymyä  
näkynyt vieläkään.  
Miksei?" Tuo kysymys karkasi etsivän huulilta ennen kuin hän ehti edes  
ajatella sitä.  
"Hys, Meitantei ei niin lujaa tai herätät nukkuvat korpit." Kid sihahti  
tuoden sormen huulilleen.  
Korpit!? Shinichi tuijotti hetken varasta hiljaa, mutta pudisti sitten  
päätään. Tämä on taas jokin temppu.  
Välähdys.  
Etsivä näki jonkin välähtävän hänen vasemmasta silmäkulmastaan.  
Mikä?  
Keskellä yötä?  
Helikopteri?  
Shinichi käänsi päätään hitaasti siihen suuntaan missä välähdys oli näkynyt,  
edelleen varuillaan edessään seisovan aavevarkaan takia.  
Heikosti, mutta silti siellä nuorukainen saattoi erottaa ihmisen ääriviivat  
toisella puolella katua olevan talon katolta ja sitten hänen huomionsa  
kiinnittyi johonkin kiiltävään.  
Tarkka-ampuja.  
Ase.  
Shinichi ei ehtinyt reagoida. Ainoa asia minkä hän ennätti kuulla, oli  
laukaus ja sen jälkeen hänen näkökenttänsä täyttyi punaisesta.


End file.
